Why Should He Care?
by Murray798
Summary: Henry Gowen's musings about Abigail after she meets Bill Avery. Henry/Abigail Because I'm one of the crazy ones that ship Henry/Abigail End of Season 1-Beginning of Season 2
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

 _The Window_

Henry Gowen's anger grew as he watched Abigail and Bill walk together through his office window. Abigail didn't care for him at all, did she? He was just a means of her getting what she wanted… the evidence to implicate him with, ironically enough. And, now, look at her… so happy with the man that is trying to bring forth his downfall. Henry always thought that Abigail must've always felt something for him… but now… it was clearer than ever that she hadn't. However, he was going to get his revenge… he was going to wreck her life as she wrecked his… Henry laughed to himself. After all, she didn't care; so, why should he?


	2. Strong

**Chapter Two**

 _Strong_

Gowen's thoughts drifted back to the first time that he met Abigail. Back then, her name was just another name that his goons had typed on eviction notices, which he had signed. He could not have cared less about her then. However, she forced him to care, the minute she showed up on his office doorstep, dressed in miner clothes, along with the rest of the widows. Her face was covered with dirt and she looked determined, much more than the other widows looked. He knew right then that he was different… most of the time, he had no trouble bossing intimidated weakling and wussy widows around… they were terrified of him because he was… a man. However, Abigail was different. He tried to argue with her; however, she just fought right back, determined. Therefore, he gave in… he sincerely doubted that she could accomplish what she wanted to do; however, part of him thought that she could and part of him wanted to see that she could. When she did, he knew that she wasn't just another widow… she was different. She was gentle with her fellow widows; however, she was also tough, unlike her other fellow widows. It was the first time that anyone had completely defied him. Abigail was a challenge… and he loved challenges… especially when they were feisty… and Abigail was feisty. He wanted to know more about her. Gowen smiled to himself.


	3. The Proposal

**Chapter Three**

 _The Proposal_

And then there was the time when Abigail came to him for a license because she wanted to open a café… Gowen told her (with grim determination, by the way), that she could not do it. She told him (with equal grim determination), that she could. Gowen did not know why, but, part of him actually wanted to see if she could.


	4. Malice Muffins

**Chapter Four**

 _Malice Muffins_

And then there was the time when Abigail was borderline flirting with him by happily bringing him muffins. At least, he thought that she was flirting… However, those muffins turned out to be muffins mixed with malice because they were not a sign of her love for him… they were a way for her to get into his office so that she could steal company files. Grr… and he thought that she cared about him. She was only using him as a means of getting what she wanted.


	5. A Hairy Situation

**Chapter Five**

 _A Hairy Situation_

Mary Jo Vincent- Thank you so much for your continued support. I will try to provide more detail. Thank you so much for your kind words.

Grr… he couldn't believe that Abigail stole those files from him. He was so mad that he stormed into her office, on his usual high horse, and he planned to let her have it… until he noticed that something was different… her hair was down. Abigail was attractive before; however, with her hair down, she was really attractive. In fact, Gowen had not noticed how beautiful she really was before. Abigail was beautiful. Gowen's mind started to fill with questions. Did she let her hair down for him? He needed to find out and he wanted to give her a compliment; however, he wasn't sure how to go around it. _Imply it_ , he thought to himself. "Are you doing something different with your hair," he asked, pointing to his hair. He was trying to make the situation less awkward by pointing to his hair… until he realized that this gesture was stupid because his hair had not changed at all. He cringed, realizing that he had made a fool of himself. In response, Abigail just angrily glared at him. "It's rather becoming," he tried to fix the situation; however, he had just made it worse. Abigail just angrily glared in response. Gowen cringed… he was never a good flirter.

"And you should be going," Abigail angrily said.

In response, Gowen frowned, looked down and nodded. Typical… it was so typical… that he wanted to scream. Abigail rejected him for what seemed to be the billionth time… like a hot potato on a cold floor. He was so angry with her for rejecting him and not returning his love that he threatened her… again. They just seemed to be going around in circles… except for the fact that Gowen kept becoming angrier.


	6. Turning the Tables

**Chapter Six**

 _Turning the Tables_

Gowen was fuming. Abigail had turned him down, hurting his pride. His anger grew as he tried to figure out a way to hurt her. He smiled as he thought of something… he would accuse Abigail's beloved and deceased husband of causing the mining disaster. The widows surely wouldn't take Abigail's side… they hated anyone that was even remotely involved in the mining disaster… Gowen learned that one the hard way. The gossipy old biddies always turned against Abigail and their own at the slightest provocation. He groaned as he thought of something. Elizabeth, good moral school teacher that she is, would surely stand up for Abigail. Gowen smiled as he thought of something. Elizabeth, the petty pretty city princess that she was, had a hard enough time adjusting to country life in coal valley, she surely wouldn't want to go to another school and start that process all over again. If he threatened her job, Elizabeth wouldn't stand up for Abigail. And what about Jack? Good, moral man that he is, Jack would surely take Abigail's side. Although, Jack was a man of the law; so, even he could not say 'no' to the evidence that Gowen had fabricated. It would be Abigail's word versus Gowen's evidence and Gowen knew that Jack trusted evidence more than he trusted words. Pretty soon, every resident of Coal Valley would hate Abigail as Gowen hated her. Gowen smiled to himself.


End file.
